


Above All Else

by Ribby



Series: Fidelity [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, there was something that mattered more than Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All Else

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Fidelity" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/), and Boromir's take on things. A companion piece to "Temptation".

  
Despite his many assignations, with men as well as women, Boromir was faithful to one and one only, and that was Gondor. Whatever she asked of him he would do, and he would renounce all others to serve her.  
He had expected little from the Ranger, little more once he was revealed as Isildur's Heir. But as they traveled, he found himself desiring Aragorn more with every word.  
For the first time in his life, there was something that mattered more than Gondor. Boromir swore that he would be faithful to Aragorn above all else--even if it meant Gondor.  



End file.
